


Not All Heroes...

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [5]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, probably not, will this series get a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: If Dark returned Yancy home, does that mean Illinois is back too?
Series: The Sunday Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	Not All Heroes...

Illinois woke with a start as a gust of wind made itself known.

His first instinct was to look for his friend, and once he confirmed they were still beside him and fine, he looked in the direction of the wind.

Wilford stood above him, hands on his hips.

“Hello, Wilford. What are you doing here?” The adventurer swallowed his fear, creeping close to his companion in defence.

“One moment, please.” Wil crouched beside y/n, opening the box and taking their hand simultaneously.

Illinois looked over to the now-vacant spot beside him, feeling a chill run down his spine.

Wilford returned alone moments later, face stern.

“I need to bring you back.” His statement gave no room for argument, yet Illinois still attempted it.

“I-I-I thought you said…” 

“Timelines get messy. It’s better for everyone if you returned.” Wil leaned forward, ready to transport Illinois.

The adventurer pulled his hand back, glaring at the man.

“No! I’m not going back! You told me I could have the happy ending!” 

He froze as Wilford regained his grasp on his wrist, face downcast.

“Not all heroes get happy endings, Illinois.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you need a tissue? A hug? I offer both and recommend a ton of water and pillows when reading my fics. They don’t usually have happy endings. Thank you for reading!


End file.
